


The Master's Cat

by Osmosian



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Petplay, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmosian/pseuds/Osmosian
Summary: This is focused on Jumin Han's 'bad end', in which the MC stays under his control within his home, with the added benefit of pretty shoes.





	The Master's Cat

“As long as you continue to feel this way, I will claim my ownership over you. Again and again, until you lose consciousness.”

She smiled. Afterall, wouldn’t it be nice to be completely entrapped by him? Elizabeth 3rd’s cage swings open, empty, just across the room. Mindlessly, she wondered how big her own cage will be, studying the form of her new Master. Jumin smiled down at her– a predator– before bending and pressing his mouth to her lips, his own mouth quivering at the contact. She sighed into the kiss, eyes fluttering to a close. Now she is entirely his, she knows, and she is enthralled.

The next day passes in somewhat of a blur. She idled herself with mindless television while Jumin works, only half listening to the drone of news. The news doesn’t matter, Jumin will take care of her. The news was for somebody who lived outside of Jumin’s home.

Jumin returned late in the evening, while she dosed on the sofa. He watched her with fondness as her bare toes, propped up on the seat next to her, wriggled to keep warm. She raised her head when Jumin sat beside her, and watched him from behind sooty lashes as he tenderly lifted her petite foot and pressed the sole of it against his lips. A short breath of surprise tumbled from her softly painted lips.

“Jumin, you’re back.” A smile lifted her mouth, heat staining her cheeks.

“I am.” He rubbed his thumbs into the sole of her foot, massaging the flesh. “Did you miss me?”

“Of course. I felt lost without you.”

She was telling the truth and he knew it. He smiled, watching her for a moment in a comfortable silence. “I was so irritated at work. I just wanted to come back to see my new pet, and to shower her with the presents that I got her.”

“Mhm…” Shifting, she lifted her foot away from Jumin and stretched her body. “I do love presents. But I like your company more.” She raised herself so that she was level with her owner’s face, and treated herself to a small lick of his cheek, as if she were a feline. Jumin caught her chin as she pulled away, eyes hooded, a small growling sound falling from his mouth.

“You are too beautiful, I just want to devour you right now.”

“Please,” She sounds desperate and Jumin’s stomach twists with animalistic desire. “I’ve been waiting for you to come home all day.”

A short, breathy laugh mists the air around them as Jumin smiles at her. “Soon, I promise. I can’t hold off too long. But first I want you to eat. And then I will show you what I got for you, little cat.”

“Meyow.” She smiles at him, moving her chin from his light grasp to once again lick him on his cheek. For a moment he watches her, before standing and holding his hand out for her to take.

“I already set up your food in the dining room.”

Taking his hand, she followed him into the the dining room, looking expectantly at the dining table. However, only one meal was set out. She frowned in confusion, looking up towards the dark-haired male. “Are…are you not eating with me?”

A nervous expression painted Jumin’s expression for only a moment, before it was softened with a smile. “No, that one is mine. I set your meal elsewhere.”

“Elsewhere?” The look of confusion cleared as Jumin led her to the end of the table, towards where his meal was set. On the floor, in a small silver bowl inscribed with her name, lay an exquisitely prepared meal. Beside it lay a smaller bowl filled with what could be assumed was milk.

“Jumin, you want me to eat on the floor.”

“Yes is…” He hesitated, watching her carefully. “If that would make you happy.”

“It would.”

“Good.” Jumin’s relief was audible. He fished in his blazer pocket for a moment, before pulling out a hair tie. “This is so I can see. So your hair doesn’t get in the way.” She nodded, taking the tie from him and styling her hair into a messy pony tail.

“I hope it doesn’t look too messy for you.”

He smiled at her, and she was relieved. Jumin took his seat at the table, angling his chair so that it was pointed towards the bowls and allowed him a better view point. For a moment she stood silently watching him, before sinking to the floor and resting on her hands and knees. Jumin inhaled shakily, watching her slowly crawl towards the bowls in front of him. She maintained eye contact as she edged closer to the food, smiling softly at him. After a moment of movement, she was kneeling in front of him, watching his already tight trousers constrict all the more in the crotch area. It excited her, and she felt her own body prickle with arousal.

She was about to lean her head down to eat, but he stopped her with a hand on her hair.

“Isn’t…it right that you thank me for the food?”

Her brows knitted together in even the thought that she had upset him. “Of course! I’m so sorry, I was just so excited to eat.”

“That’s okay. It’s only the first time, after all. Pets need to be well trained, and that takes time.”

Nuzzling her cheek into his thigh she maneuvered his legs open, pressing her nose against the bulge. Jumin shuddered at the light touch. Her lips parted, touching them to the definable shaft that she found, before she pulled her head away.

“Meow, thank you so much for the food, Master. I love that you take care of me. I want you to always take care of the person that you own.”

Jumin smiled at her, eyelids hooded. “You are such a good girl. You may eat now.”

She uttered another “thank you” before bending her head to devour the food before her, making sure to correct the angle and enabling Jumin to see the food entering her mouth and her large bites. Jumin ate too, although he watched her attentively throughout.

“Be sure to eat every last morsel,” he ordered. And she did. When she was finished the bowl looked as if it had never been filled, having been scraped of every conceivable food particle.

“Yum, thank you, for such a delicious meal.”

Jumin finished his own meal a before replying: “Make sure to drink all of your milk.”

“I didn’t forget,” She laughed softly, and he melted to hear her. “I just wanted to thank you first.”

Once again she bent her head, lapping at the milk as if she were really a cat. It was difficult to drink at first, but she soon learnt how to cup her tongue to deliver the liquid to her mouth. Jumin watched her in silence, the sound of her slurps humming in his ears melodiously. When done she looked to him from the floor, eyelids lowered in the satisfaction of a filling meal.

“You have spilt some of the milk.”

Her eyes widened, studying the small puddles of white on the floor. “The amount of milk you were given was measured precisely to suit your nutritional needs. You need to drink every drop to stay healthy.

Lifting her gaze, she met his eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Yes, Master.”

His groin twitched, and he groaned softly. She noticed, and took that as encouragement, as she licked the pools directly from the floor, taking her time. When finished the tiled floor gleamed with her spit, but there were no longer any traces of milk.

“That’s good. You did very well.”

She nodded, licking the remainder of liquid from her lips. “Thank you so much. I’m so full.”

For a moment he remained silent, before breathing out heavily. “Not too full I hope.”

She watched him quizzically before understanding painted her expression as he widened his legs, undoing the top button and zip of his trousers.

“I could always eat more. It’s good to have a balanced diet.” Her eyelashes lowered in a sultry, wanton expression as she lightly pushed the bowls aside, leaning closer to him. She worked with the thin material of his grey underwear, running her nails softly across the shaft. He shuddered underneath her touch, watching her– eyes darkened with lust.

Pushing the material down, she freed the erection, and devoured the sight of it. Jumin watched her carefully as she leant forward, covering the heated flesh with small feline-like licks. He shuddered, but otherwise remained silently watching her. Perhaps this was a test, she considered. She wanted to please him. The heat between her own legs ached and dripped, likely staining the expensive underwear that Jumin had brought for her.

Finally, after deciding that she had been toying with him too much, she pressed the head of Jumin’s member into her parted mouth, running her tongue against the tender tip of it. A deep breath fell from Jumin’s mouth, and his hand lifted to press against her hair. She pulled her head away slightly, meeting Jumin’s gaze, her cheeks heated with pleasure. Idly, she rubbed her legs together as best as she could from a kneeling position to create the small pleasure that friction can bring.

“Please Jumin, use my mouth however you want.”

He smirked at her, suddenly a predator, before moving his hand from her tied hair and pressing it to her chin, pushing a thumb past her lips and into her mouth. He tongue danced against his thumb, tasting his flesh as if she were starved for it.

After a moment of toying with her mouth he gripped her hair again, the grip tighter than before, pushing her mouth onto his heated member. She gasped, the member hitting the back of her throat and forcing a gag from her; she hadn’t been ready for his intrusive length. Using her hair, Jumin raised her head, frowning at her. Smiling, she nodded, eager to taste him once again.

He pushed her onto his member again, but this time she opened her throat for him, gagging only minimally. A small groan fell from his lips. This was encouragement enough and she pushed his member deeper into her mouth in an attempt to take the whole length. She struggled at the last inch and lifted her head, her drool decorating her chin, her breathing ragged.

Jumin muttered her name, eyes distant as she continued her onslaught, listening to her small gags and gasps as she attempted to take his whole length again and again, watching her drool pool around her mouth and on his trousers.

For ten minutes he survived her enthusiastic mouth fuck, before his fingers curled into her messy hair, a long groan curling from his mouth. She kept her head still, unwilling to waste any drop of her Master’s precious seed.

“Don’t…don’t swallow yet…” Jumin’s breathing was laboured as he finished his orgasm and pulled his member from her mouth. He watched her cheeks bulge with him and a small droplet of milky liquid cling to the corner of her mouth. “Lean your head back and open your mouth.”

Forever a good pet, she did as she was told, her mouth opening to show him the precious liquid. “Mhm…Make sure you drink every drop now. It’s important.”

She nodded, closing her mouth and swallowing the sticky substance, and then licking at the corners of her mouth. Leaning forward once again, she sucked the last remaining drops from Jumin’s member, suckling as if her life depended on the ingestion of it. He winced at the sudden onslaught of sensitivity, before tucking himself away when she was done.

“Please…” She almost whimpered, looking up at her Master. “Please tell me if I pleased you. I want nothing else than to please you and to be yours.”

He leant forward, raising her chin and forcing her up onto her knees properly. “You pleased me very much, my beautiful cat.” Pressing his lips to hers, he tasted the salt of himself. It was different, but it felt good to be sharing it with his pet. She mewled into the kiss, wanting nothing more than to remain with her Master forever.


End file.
